


【豆腐丝】守株待兔

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 2





	【豆腐丝】守株待兔

“有一个农民，日出而作，日入而息．遇到好年景，也不过刚刚吃饱穿暖；一遇灾荒，可就要忍饥挨饿了．他想改善生活，但他太懒，胆子又特小，干什么都是又懒又怕，总想碰到送上门来的意外之财。奇迹终于发生了。深秋的一天，他正在田里耕地，周围有人在打猎。吆喝之声四处起伏，受惊的小野兽没命的奔跑。突然，有一只兔子，不偏不倚，一头撞死在他田边的树根上。当天，他美美地饱餐了一顿。从此，他便不再种地。一天到晚，守着那神奇的树根，等着奇迹的出现。”

这是香川送给Reus书中的一个故事。对于东方文化不太了解的他并不知道这是一个成语故事，更不知道这个故事还有寓意。当然他也没把这个故事放在心上，看过了也就看过了。

95分钟高强度的比赛和赢了南大王这个认知让Reus激动得有点恍惚，回到主队更衣室路上他瞥了一眼客队更衣室的方向，动作不经意到连他自己都没发觉。

回到家中舒舒服服洗了个澡的Reus坐在沙发上看电视上播放的赛后采访。或许是错觉，他竟觉得那个波兰人的声音染上了哽咽的语调，眼眶也似乎有点泛红。“呵，我这是在心疼他吗？他才不需要呢”。Reus甩了甩头，试图摆脱脑中奇怪的想法。

手机屏幕弹出了几条信息，有 zil和其他好友发来的祝贺短信。回复了好友们的短信，他并没有放下手机。往常每次比赛结束以后都会收到那个波兰人的短信，虽然说他从来都是看过就删掉。可是今天，并没有那个人的短信。“大概是他并不能接受这场输球吧。没有人喜欢输球。”他也不知道自己在期待着什么。明明吝啬施舍给对方一个笑脸，一个拥抱的人是他自己啊。

他拨通了那个烂熟于心，却很少拨打的号码。电话很快被接起，“Robert。”

“Marco。”

“今天你们表现得很棒。” 

“谢谢，你们也是。” 

电话两端忽然陷入沉默，气氛尴尬得让Reus不知道应该说些什么，“嗯，那你好好休息吧。期待和你的下一场比赛。再见。”说着便想挂掉电话。

“Marco，”波兰人似乎还想说些什么，但终究还是没有说出口，“再见。”

那个电话之后，Reus再也没有收到过波兰人的短信或是电话。他开始期待与怀念被波兰人追逐和讨好的那段时光。算了吧，他这样安慰自己。

虽然看上去波兰人是离开的那个，可是一直留在原地却也还是他。他还留在原地望着Reus的背影，可是四年来他的冷漠让他萌生退意，既然如此那不如就算了吧，不要再去打扰他的生活好了。

后来的后来，Reus突然想到香川在看见守株待兔那个故事后说过的话，“其实，守株待兔的那个故事里，兔子再也没有出现，可是那个农民却一直守在那里。”

可是，生活中的他们，既是故事里的那个傻傻等待的农民，也是那只再也不会出现的兔子。


End file.
